Usuario discusión:LordLucemon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Digimon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Neptunmon. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Joacoz (Discusión) 02:53 30 jul 2010 Hola! Soy el administrador de la wikiy si tienes preguntas o necesitas ayuda solo pedimela.Estare al tanto.Te saluda tu amigo Joacoz o Tardrraise 04:34 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola solo ves a su discusion, igual que como le hiciste conmigo. O entra aqui, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 04:51 30 jul 2010 (UTC) lo unico que tienes que hacer es clickear mi firma la que dice tardrraise.Es eso y despues pones dejar un mensaje en mi pagina de discusion Tardrraise 05:00 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :: El usuario Joacoz protegio su pag. de discusion por motivos de prevencion contra vandalismos. Ya que tal vez lo han vandalizado mucho, solo usuarios viejos lo pueden editar, me imagino que acabas de entrar, ya le deje un mensaje para que se ponga en contacto contigo un saludo----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 05:04 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :::: No hay problema, lo que necesites----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 05:17 30 jul 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo eso me viene fenomenal ya que yo estoy viendo la serie y recien termine el tercer capitulo.Asi que de ahora en mas a todo fondo con Xross Wars.XD pero = voy a necesitar ayuda en este proyecto.Asi que si me podes ayudar seria mucho mejor.Te saluda Tardrraise 05:26 30 jul 2010 (UTC) mira amigo los digimons que pusiste la mayoria ya estan inventados,reo pero mejor voy a poner sus nombres ene el listado de digimon si no se desordena mas,asi quecuando yo te diga vuelve a editarlos despues de que los ponga en el listado de digimon.Tardrraise 18:34 30 jul 2010 (UTC) perdon perdoname por si enetendiste mal,queria decir ,que cuando creaste a esos digimons no los pusiste en el listado de digimon,pero no te preocupes,enseguida lo hare yo,y sobre lo otro de no editar era solo ara que me des el tiempo de colocar a losm digimons de Xros Wars y recien despues de eso pudieras editar,no es por malo,solo te confundiste.XD y para firmar utiliza el cartelito de arriba de la edicion que dice signature,pero no firmes si editas.Te saluda Tardrraise 18:45 30 jul 2010 (UTC).Y acordate ,cualquier cosa que necesites tenes mi apoyo. bien ahora podes seguirmtranquilo,,ya termine.Tardrraise 18:51 30 jul 2010 (UTC) claro asi va a funcionar.Cualquier otra cosa solo dime,contas conmigo.Te saluda Tardrraise 21:58 30 jul 2010 (UTC) De donde conseguis las imagenes ??porfavor si me podes decir la pagina o de donde te lo agradeceria mucho.Tardrraise 22:24 30 jul 2010 (UTC) solo necesito saber de las imagenes de donde las consigues y es solo eso.Tardrraise 22:35 30 jul 2010 (UTC) porfavor Por Favor ve mi Blog, es por el bien de la wiki,si aceptas estare contento. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Joacoz/Ayuda_a_la_Wiki Tardrraise 12:51 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Bien aqui las instrucciones de edicion especial. 1_voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para lo nuevo de la wiki(6ta temporada,digimons nuevos y eso).Nesesito que veas la pagina de Digimon Xross Wars y la confecciones con lo que sepas. 2_Tambien voy a necesitar que crees a los digimons nuevos que todavia no hemos puesto de la nueva temporada. 3_Tambien si puedes,rellena un poco a los digimons nuevos ya hechos. Bueno eso es por ahora.Y espero que trabajes duro pero bien!Si te opones no tengo ningun problema.Te apoya y te saluda tu amigo Tardrraise 16:06 31 jul 2010 (UTC) 1.si redactare toda la histori corta de MadLeomon y 2 ya vi el cuarto episodio hoy cuando salio.o eso creiJoacoz 18:15 31 jul 2010 (UTC) sabes como se llamaba el modo en que MadLeomoon se transformo contra Dorulumon y Shoutmonx2,porque ai se hacia mas grande y era otro modo.sabes cual es? yo no me lo acuerdo.Joacoz 18:33 31 jul 2010 (UTC) ya esta termine con lo de MadLeomon.Joacoz 18:53 31 jul 2010 (UTC) si la puedo editaR,DECIME QUE NECESITAS Y LO0 HAGODemonTardrraise 18:25 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Por lo que supongo me estas preguntando sobre esos numeros grandes en color azul,ya que son los unicos con este color en el "bordecito " de los usuarios.Bueno,estos sirven apra mostrarte cuantas ediciones vas haciendo.Bueno si me equivoque informamelo.Espero te ayude.Te saludo DemonTardrraise 17:59 17 ago 2010 (UTC) BENJA F Gracias por tu bienvenida y si me gustaria q fueramon amigos y gracias por las fotos en mi aporte gizumon Pff! Aparte de no saber firmar, dejas mensajes carentes de texto, o sólo el título, o de perdida el título lo tomas como mensaje e incluso ahí firmas. Usa unos putos 4 corchetes o lo que sean "~~~~". Y entonces te pregunto: ¿Que edad tienes?, ¿Acaso 8?, ¿Tienes 7?, ¿Ó 6?, ¡¿5?!. ¡¡¡¡'XD'!!!! --[[Usuario:Gaiser |''Gaiser]] [[Usuario discusión:Gaiser|Dime lo que quieras]] 20:51 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta,en donde viviss?DemonTardrraise 17:01 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Era SOLO PARA PREGUNTAR..DemonTardrraise 17:26 3 sep 2010 (UTC) A mi, nada, a ti, mucho, te dije que firmaras, me cuesta saber que eres vos si no hay un espacio que diga que fuiste tú el último editor, aparte eres igual a Joacoz, una bromita no se puede hacer y ya se pone enonjao, además no te insulté como a él, sólo te dí un consejo, pero ya vas a chillar como maricón, JODER!. Y NO, el peor lugar del mundo no es Venezuela así que no digas eso de tu país, Chavez es un mierda, si, pero es todo, lo demás es más genial (chichoplan). Bueno, eso era todo, si te ardiste, perdón :D --[[Usuario:Gaiser |Gaiser]] [[Usuario discusión:Gaiser|Dime lo que quieras]] 20:51 2 sep 2010 (UTC) q? para que sepas venezuelano es el peor luigar del mundo,si no es un lugar muy bueno para vivir,quiza o consideres de una amnera rara,pero no creo que sea el peor lugar del mundo....DemonTardrraise 22:44 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ps claro que si...pero Joacoz ya me bloqueó para siempre sin antes responder..... ¿tenes algo como msn?. --[[Usuario:Gaiser |Gaiser]] [[Usuario discusión:Gaiser|Dime lo que quieras]] 20:51 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro. Podrias hacer algunas cosas por mi,pero el problema es que solo el propio usuario puede editar sus blogs.DemonTardrraise 17:15 7 sep 2010 (UTC) se me ocurrio Podrias dar instrucciones y algo asi como guias para mostrar como va llendo el campeonato,y como dijiste agregar informacion e imagenes,pero eso si en un blog que crees. Claro,Voy a ponerlo en unos instantes,pensaste uy bien en esa idea.Gracias por la ayuda.DemonTardrraise 17:43 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya se.. Es que muchos digimons son populares,ademas de que sean mas fuertes,pero los puse al azar por sorteo,solo los de adventure y los mega de los que no tenian de Adventure DemonTardrraise 18:46 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece bien pero lo malo es que la portada no quedo como antes,si no que los bordes y los cuadros no encajan.Aunque la intencion seria buena se necesitan unos codigos para escribuir algo en la portada,o algo asi.DemonTardrraise 16:17 8 sep 2010 (UTC) JAJA Pensas que te estoy retando o algo! me parece genial que hallas hecho eso! No tengo ningun problema pero nos e porque te enojas y no se toodo de la portada.Pero en serio trato de arreglarlo y puse algo muy oparecido a lo tuyo muchas veces esta semana pero como la portada quedaba mal lo saque.Asi que espero que entiendas.DemonTardrraise 16:25 8 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! ¡Hola, LordLucemon! Quería agradecerte que me avisases del campeonato en el blog de joacoz. ¡Gracias! También quería decir que, si necesitáis alguna revisión de ortografía, expresión, traducción o algo así, si encontráis algún párrafo o lo que sea que haya quien lo entienda, avisadme para que le haga algunos retoques. También si hiciera falta más imágenes de digimons o personajes que salgan en las series, me lo decís y me haré con algunas. Estaría encantado de poder ayudar. Pues nada, que muchas gracias. ¡Hasta otra! HolySeadramon 21:09 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: disculpa un link hacía ese campeonato me sería util.--140px|link=User:Danke7 17:51 9 sep 2010 (UTC) por favor quiero ue mires mi nuevo blog de la aventura de los usuarios con digimons,te vas a sorprender !!DemonTardrraise 23:18 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok amigo puttomon sera.DemonTardrraise 23:20 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente no..DemonTardrraise 23:24 9 sep 2010 (UTC) El puede evolucionar con 50 ediciones a cupimon pero no directamente a ultra.DemonTardrraise 23:29 9 sep 2010 (UTC) No se si entendiste o yo entendi mal yem equivoque pero lo que paas es que hasta que no hagas otras 50 ediciones el digimonno evoluciona... y asi comova apareciendo en mi blog cn la cantidad de ediciones para las evoluciones. Bueno.. Es medio dificil pero te explico.Bueno empieza en la edicion.Primero tenes que poner en el cuadrito de arriba que dice plantilla ,cuando estas editando,ahi te va aparecer abajo del cuadrito despues de clickear plantilla escoger otra plantilla,pones click ahi i te van a aparecer las mas usadas,en celeste te aparece Digimon Infobox.Ese es el cuadro.Pero para las imagenes es dificil.Despues te explico esa parte.DemonTardrraise 00:11 10 sep 2010 (UTC) porfavor ve mi ultimo blog,el de los digimons para usuarios DemonTardrraise 00:47 10 sep 2010 (UTC) los niveles de experiencia se consiguen editando,cuantas mas ediciones,mas nivel,eso esta en el blog.Asi que por lo que veo tu puttomon estaria,casi a punto de evolucionar en pidomon,pero necesitas digivices.Aunque el primer digivice es gratuito.Escoge 1 y te lo dare.Pero tiene que ser de digimon frontier,xq su primera aparicion fue en frontier(tu digimon).Te aconsejo que para informarte leas todo el blog.DemonTardrraise 00:57 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Piensas como yo,me encantan los de koichi y takuya a mi,bueno en unos momentos te lo doy.DemonTardrraise 01:08 10 sep 2010 (UTC) perdona lo que sucedio es que no actualize a tu digimon,perdoname,soy un tonto,por eso te preocupabas,dame un segundo y actualizo tu digimon.DemonTardrraise 01:25 10 sep 2010 (UTC) no no no hay problema,solo es que me olvide,eso es todo.Te cuento tambien que vas a poder elegir un ersonaje de la saga de tu digimon!!.Y tamb pude evoluionar mi agumon en un greymon.DemonTardrraise 01:29 10 sep 2010 (UTC) supuestamente la digievolucion se programaria automaticamente.Asi que no se..pero eso si a los 50 puntos de experiencia tu digimon evoluciona.DemonTardrraise 01:35 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre los digimon ¡Hola! Soy HolySeadramon. Leyendo por ahí los comentarios, vi en algún sitio uno tuyo diciendo que tu digimon tenía menos nivel que el mío aunque tenías bastantes más ediciones que yo. Creo que eso se debe a que empezaron a contar las ediciones desde que los adquirimos. Pero no estoy seguro de cómo las cuenta, porque hoy he estado haciendo ediciones en una categoría completa de digimons, un puñado de ediciones, y mi Tokomon no ha subido ningún nivel... ¿Sabrías decirme a qué se debe eso? A lo mejor es que no le doy de comer suficiente... ¿Tú que crees? HolySeadramon 14:10 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, ya me ha dicho que lo de los niveles lo iba haciendo él. Para evolucionar a Tokomon a Patamon yo pedí un dispositivo sagrado de la esperanza, y para evolucionar a Patamon a Angemon creo que solo hace falta que alcance el nivel 100. Y para nivel ultra/perfeccionado, se necesita el emblema. HolySeadramon 15:35 10 sep 2010 (UTC) bien como lo anterior ya te habras dado cuenta de que en la plantilla hay un cuadro que dice imagen como los de el nivel nombre,catana,etc.Bueno ahi siempre van este tipo de imagenes: Archivo:MetalGreymon.png Archivo:WarGreymon_b.jpg Es ese caso paar ponerlas te tenes que fijar el nombre del archivo osea asi:pones el mouse antes de editar en este tuipo de imagenes y no clickeas,espera unos momentos y te aparece el nombre de la imagen.Ese nombre te lo recuerdas hasta que lo pones en la plantilla de esta manera,pero ahoar te pongo un ejemplo cualquiera:Archivo:Wargrey1.gif,si es gif,o si no puede ser png,o jpg ,en este ultimo estan hechas la mayoria.Bueno espero lo hayas entendido.DemonTardrraise 15:59 10 sep 2010 (UTC) mira rinkmon de nuevo ponee editar a la lantilla y despues mirala,en donde dice imagen asi se tendria que poner una..DemonTardrraise 16:26 10 sep 2010 (UTC) recorada que para que aparezcan las imagenes tenes que poner la spalabras entre corchetes.asi archivo:ej.epgs no sabes hacer los corchetes se hacen tecleando alt gr,la tecla de abajo al lado de la barra espaciadora y despues sin dejar de teclear alt gr tecleas a la tecla de al lado de la letra p, osea los corchetes de la izquierda para cerrarlo l unico que hay que hacer es e mismo procedimiento solo que con la tecla de al lado de la que esta al lado de la p DemonTardrraise 16:45 10 sep 2010 (UTC) el corchete va dos veces de cada lado.como te lo habia mostrado.En serio a mi me costo mucho mas de lo que a ti,en serio em sorprende que rapido lo entendias...DemonTardrraise 17:14 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Exelente!! te felicito!!!DemonTardrraise 17:27 10 sep 2010 (UTC) tu puttimnesta en nivel 46 creo faltan solo 4 ediciones!! y listo.DemonTardrraise 17:30 10 sep 2010 (UTC) en el juego aparece como Kuramon ,asi que despues este va a evolucionar directamente a un keramon.DemonTardrraise 18:10 10 sep 2010 (UTC) No tiene un digivice predeterminado como paso con puttimon,vos elegis el digivice que quieras de adventure.Decime cual y lo pondre junto con tu digimon.DemonTardrraise 18:14 10 sep 2010 (UTC) si si pero te recomiendo que lo compres despues cuando este en campeon.Ahora te dare el de la sinceridad.DemonTardrraise 18:23 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Amigo,ahora voy a actualizar a tus digimons,si tenes dudas sobre alguno decime.DemonTardrraise 23:02 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu kuramon a nivel 17 y tu cupimon a nivel 70.Por favor si tenes tiempo mira mi usuario.Mis digimons son re contra evolucionados!!DemonTardrraise 23:06 10 sep 2010 (UTC) jaja si, quiza se pueda,con una votacion publica,te comunico que lo amximo que llega un digimon es a 400 ediciones.DemonTardrraise 02:40 11 sep 2010 (UTC) En la wiki ya esta como puffmon amigo..DemonTardrraise 03:15 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya la borre,y ademas tus digimons subieron a 75 tu cupimon y a 25 tu kuramon.Hay otra pagina con respecto a Pafumon:Es Pafumon / Puffmon. Bueno es esa.Si la queres editar ponela en el buscador con un punto al final.DemonTardrraise 03:20 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Todavia no tenes las suficientes ediciones,pero en cuanto cupimon evolucione junto con kuramon si vas a poder elegir 2 digimon!!! porque serian 50 que alcanzo kuramon y 100 de cupimon,si vas a poder elegir dos,el primero no seria puffmon sino,kyarimon.Y el digivice necesitarias comprarlo.DemonTardrraise 03:41 11 sep 2010 (UTC) ok pero antes se necesita el digimon.Y todavia no te alcanza la exp.DemonTardrraise 03:48 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Dame un momento y me fijo..DemonTardrraise 04:57 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Evolucionaron!!! asi que hora podes tener a tu kyaromon.DemonTardrraise 05:03 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,lo pongo en tu usuario y me ausento por unos momentos,ya que quiero controlar el nivel de mis digimon y tambien ver cuantos digimons mas puedo tener,ya que desde que todos evolucionaron no conte cuantos mas podia tener despues de tantas 50 ediciones en cada uno de mis digimon,y si queres tambien podes elegir a otro digimon mas.DemonTardrraise 05:07 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, están increíbles... ¡Y ya tienes tres! Impresionante tu Lucemon, con su cruz suprema. ¡Mi Angemon también tiene un ataque, Mano del Destino! Y los dos son ángeles digimon, al menos por ahora... ¡Voy a tener que entrenar a los míos para que lleguen al mismo nivel que los tuyos! ¡Ya verás que bonita dejo la página! HolySeadramon 11:40 11 sep 2010 (UTC) si,creo..DemonTardrraise 16:29 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Es porque vos empezaste despues el empezo antes vos empezaste a tus..267 ediciones el a las 207 ediciones ,lo que le da mas tiempo en ventajas de ediciones,mas o menos unas cuantas ediciones mas.DemonTardrraise 17:06 11 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Pues sí, es verdad que tenemos combinaciones raras! Aunque en Digimon Tamers aparecía un MetalSeadramon bueno... No importa, ¡el de los Dark Masters mola más! Y también es posible que mis ángeles evolucionen a forma oscure y acabe teniendo demonios (Aaaaagh) Y lo de los combates, me parece una buena idea, y si no es por votación, no sé cómo podríamos si no decidir al ganador (exceptuando a suertes, claro, aunque es una forma un poco cutrecilla, ¿no? XD) HolySeadramon 17:09 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Me alegra que pienses bien de mí, aunque la digievolución oscura no depende de ello... Eso consiste en que, cuando tienen que evolucionar a forma mega, tienes que pedir que lo evolucionen antes de hacer otras 10 ediciones, utilizando el artilugio correspondiente. En caso de que te pases, digievolucionan de forma oscura (¡qué miedo! XD). Y yo creo que Joacoz no va a dar por todas partes... ¡Ya tiene un ejército XD! Por cierto, ¿puedo añadirte a mi lista de Wikiamigos? Creo que nos llevamos bien ;). HolySeadramon 17:21 11 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto que pienso que eres una buena persona! Eso significa que ahora tengo que añadirte ;). Yo no he visto que tenga a Omnimon, pero sí a WarGreymon de nivel 400 y a MetalGarurumon de nivel similar... Además de MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Lillymon, Rairdramon, Flamedramon, X-Veemon... Un puñado, como para vencer a todos los demás usuarios él solito. Un administrador tiene que ser fuerte para que no puedan plantarle cara, y él desde luego lo es XD. HolySeadramon 17:28 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente no..tengo que esperar a que digievoucione mi metalgarurumon,es decir que llege a 350 ediciones.O creoque ya llegaron.DemonTardrraise 17:29 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo tengo!! Sii!!DemonTardrraise 17:32 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, tienes razón. Los tres Ángeles Digimon junto a Lucemon serían una fuerza de enormísimos poderes. Pero de la Fuerza mucho que aprender todavía nosotros tenemos (XD). Nuestros digimon no están preparados aún. ¡Pero pronto lo estarán! Jajajaja (risa malvada fingida). HolySeadramon 17:38 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Si!! se volucionaron 2 de tus digimon,ahora tenes un Kudamon y un Chrysalimon DemonTardrraise 17:46 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, por hoy he tenido bastante. Mis digimon tendrán que esperar para seguir creciendo. Pero mañana... ¡Buajajaja...! ¡Hasta mañana! HolySeadramon 17:48 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece que salio un nuevo capitulo de rs Wars.Te recomiendo qe si podes buscalo y miralo.DemonTardrraise 18:11 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,decian que era de una hora..DemonTardrraise 18:20 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Si era cierto me acuerdo cuando lo vi,quiza yo ahora busque imagenes de persiamon en Xros WarsDemonTardrraise 18:24 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Son las zonas isla,magma,y la ciudad como se llamaba??Bueno igual me voy a fijar.DemonTardrraise 18:30 11 sep 2010 (UTC) sep...creo.DemonTardrraise 18:36 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahora me fijo..DemonTardrraise 18:40 11 sep 2010 (UTC) x sierto al voto a agumon en tu campeonato LordLucemon 18:45 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdona la tardanza,la weiki se me complico,hay muchos usuario idiotas hicieron cosas tontas,no sos vos creo que tu lucemomn si evoluciono,pero dame tiempo,estoy viendo las cosas de la wiki y se me complica la cosa con tantos mensajes.Demon Tardrraise 15:51 12 sep 2010 (UTC) SDescubri algo asdombroso!!!! se trata sobre mis digimonns,lo que pasa es que de tanto editar y subir niveles ,evoluciionaron tanto,que puedo ,si quiero elegir otros.........48 digimons!!!!!,si!!!! buenoesa ers la buena noticia,y tambien voy a hacer un nuevo blog para que los usuarios con digimonns puedan elegir un personaje,para cada 1 de sus digimonns,o si son muchos comom en mi caso,1 personaje de cada temporada para que represente a todos los digimons de esa temporada.Demon Tardrraise 16:36 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien seria asi,cuando halla unos 16 usuarios entonces ahi vamos a hacer la competencia,cada uno presenta a 2 digimon si puede,si no seria 1 solo y se le asignara otro..Bueno seria por votacion del publico para ver quien tiene mas votos.El ganador de los digimons sigue en pie,pero el perdedor se va,pero como cada 1 tiene 2 digimons,tiene otra oportunidad,si pierden sus 2 digimons entonces se van del campeonato.Si siguen ganando se van a enfrentar en la final contra su rival.Y es asi.Demon Tardrraise 16:44 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro,a Danke 7 le voy a pedir si lo puede poner.Demon Tardrraise 16:49 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Por favor vota de nuevo en mi campeonato mundial,ya que agrege una nueva mabnera de votar.Pero vota por lillymon como hiciste antes.Demon Tardrraise 17:08 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya se,quiza suceda,bueno0,aparte te aviso,mira la portada,ya aparece lo de el campeonato digimon,y tambien aparece lo de la aventura de usuarios Demon Tardrraise 17:22 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Veo que tu Lucemon va muy bien... A mi me queda un poco más. Pero pronto... llegará nuestro momento buajaja. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, Joacoz va a tener dos de los ángeles sagrados también... Si Lucemon se ancargara de ellos, mientras los míos... XD HolySeadramon 17:29 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, tus digimon están estupendos. Los míos también lo estarían, pero hoy nos fuimos de excursión, así que no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora de ponerme... Y tienes razón: es más fácil entrar en los campeonatos y demás... No me había fijado en que ahora eran enlaces, pensando en mirar mis digimon y los de los demás, jeje... HolySeadramon 17:35 12 sep 2010 (UTC) No sabía que estas ediciones contaban... Pensé que tal vez no contaran. Y, ¿quién es esa amiga tuya? HolySeadramon 17:38 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien a ver...supongo...crweo que van a ser estas:primero van a poder sacar los elementos que necesitan y sus digimon recuperan experiencia.Ejemplo:mi greymon evoluciono a metalgreymon.No necesito mas el emblema.Seria asi la primera sorpresa.La segunda sorpresa seria asi:cada usuario elige un personaje para que los represente a el y asus digimon.Ejemplo:Yo elijo a takuya y mi compañero es:ej omnimon.Pero como en mi caso,tienen muchos elijen un personaje de cada temporada para que represente a todos los digimons de esa temporada.Bueno son esas,pasale la voz a Holyseadramon.Demon Tardrraise 17:44 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Un niño elegido por cada digimon? ¿Y no necesitar los emblemas y digieggs? ¿Cómo va a ir entonces? Por cierto, recordando un comentario tuyo en algún sitio y ese otro de antes... Por si tienes alguna duda, no soy una niña, sino un niño XD. Tal vez el nombre que me he puesto sea muy neutro... HolySeadramon 17:52 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo, no importa. Ya te digo que con el nombre que me he puesto, se puede confundir uno ;). El tuyo por ejemplo está claro: si fueras una niña, te habrías puesto LadyLucemon, ¿no? XD. Bueno, pues voy a preguntarle a Joacoz lo de los niños elegidos y demás. HolySeadramon 17:59 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Hablar dá fuerzas a los digimon? ¡Creía que por la boca se iban las fuerzas! Eso dicen, aunque conmigo... nunca ha sido válido XD. HolySeadramon 18:05 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Me voy a tener quefijar.Dame unos minutos.Demon Tardrraise 18:15 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente todavia no..Demon Tardrraise 18:19 12 sep 2010 (UTC) vamos!! dos mas y evoluciona a infermon!Y acordate que podes pedir a otro digimon o perdon,4 digimons mas.Demon Tardrraise 19:09 12 sep 2010 (UTC) se!!! si ya esta tu infermon listo y ahora decime los 4 digimons.Demon Tardrraise 19:14 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahora mismo te los doy.Demon Tardrraise 19:39 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira el blog de los usuarios con digimon,ai buenas noticias para todos.Demon Tardrraise 20:48 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira todos los digimons que tengo!!!!!Demon Tardrraise 22:30 12 sep 2010 (UTC) XD solo los agarro como el orden de los digimons elegidos en cada temporada.Demon Tardrraise 22:44 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Recorda que todos los usuario ponen a 2 digimon,yo no voy a poner mas de 2 porque es la regla.XD Ademas yo espero a mi segundo digimon predilecto.Demon Tardrraise 22:50 12 sep 2010 (UTC) q?? jaja no me gusta paar nada bni quenchessmon ni kingchessmon,pero los pongo en mi usuario porque quiero tener a todos los digimon elegidos de las temporadas,no es que me quiera copiar.Pero yo como ya es sabido voy a poner a imperialdramon paladin mode,si llego a formarlo,y tambien a Gallantmon Crimson Mode o ShineGreymon Burst Mode.Demon Tardrraise 22:58 12 sep 2010 (UTC) No digo que sean mala combinacion,pero digo que no me gustan los digimons que la forman,sus evoluciones anteriores si me gustaban.Demon Tardrraise 23:04 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahora modifico a tus digimons.Demon Tardrraise 23:35 12 sep 2010 (UTC) = ya sabia su linea evolutiva,ahi te lo doy.Demon Tardrraise 00:00 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Elegi cual Demon Tardrraise 00:03 13 sep 2010 (UTC) siiiii.Demon Tardrraise 00:06 13 sep 2010 (UTC) El takato dorado sirve solo con guilmon y solose puede usar en una matrix evolucion.Demon Tardrraise 00:11 13 sep 2010 (UTC) creo que si pero estoy tratando de bvuscar una imagen mejor,ahora si la encuentor en 5 minutos,lo evoluciono.Demon Tardrraise 00:51 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya los evolucione a TODOS Y ADEMAS TAMB TEBNGO UN IMPMON,UN KUDAMON TODOS LOS DE SAVERS EN NOVATO,LOS DE FRONTIER EN CAMPERO Y LOS DE TAMERS TODOS EN NOVATO.pERDON POR SI LA LETRA ESTA EN MAYUSCULA XQ ESTOY APURADO Y ME TENGO QUE IR.tE SALUDO Y ME VOY HASTA MAÑANA O PASADO,sUERTE CON TUS DIGIMONN!!!.Demon Tardrraise 01:20 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí que están bien... ¡Ya casi estás listo para la batalla! ¿Has visto tú a mi MagnaAngemon? Pues pronto digievolucionará ya a Seraphimon, y tendré el primero de mis tres ángeles. Y, después, vendrá MetalSeadramon. Y, un poco más tarde, buajajaja... HolySeadramon 07:43 13 sep 2010 (UTC) He añadido nuevas imágenes de Lucemon a su artículo. Échales un ojo, a ver si te gustan ;). ¿Te han gustado? Me alegro. Tengo un par más, pero he escogido las mejores. Si quieres las demás, te las puedo poner aquí o donde sea. Impresionante tu Lucemon Satan mode... Será un gran aliado... cuando llegue nuestro momento, jejeje... HolySeadramon 20:10 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Y yo le he pedido a Joacoz que me ponga a los necesarios para obtener a Majidramon y Mihiramon para hacer una DNA evolución y obtener así... ¡al gran Azulongmon! HolySeadramon 20:26 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, no necesariamente, porque pediré otro Kokomon con ese fin. Pero antes, Joacoz tendrá que ponerme los nuevos que son Veemon y otro Nyaromon. Majidramon es digievolución de Flamedramon, y Nyaromon lo es de Lynxmon (Gatomon + digiegg del valor). O eso he averiguado en esta página. Si no, Majidramon tembién es evolución de Airdramon, se supone... HolySeadramon 20:35 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, Joacoz se ha ido un par de días, creo. cinco mensajes por encima de este se despide hasta mañana o pasado... ¡Podemos conspirar a gusto XD! HolySeadramon 20:36 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto. La pena es que no me contarán para los nuevos que he pedido hasta que los tanga y, por tanto, se me van a quedar bajos de nievel... HolySeadramon 20:40 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, a su tiempo, pero conseguir a Azulongmon me va a costar mucho... ¡Ya puede ser fuerte luego en los combates! Sería un aliado bueno, ¿no crees? Venció a BlackWarGreymon sin despeinarse. Con más de un mega de ''él podría con facilidad, jaja. HolySeadramon 20:46 13 sep 2010 (UTC) La verdad es que Azulongmon y Ebonwumon me gustan mucho tal cual, pero Fanglomon sería un aliado muy, pero que muy fuerte... Es como para pensárselo pero, por el momento, hay que ir pasito a pasito... También me gustan mucho MagnaDramon, Goldramon y SaberLeomon. Y Machinedramon también. Jo, es que hay tantos... Es difícil elegir, ¿no crees? HolySeadramon 20:55 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah! ¿Y has visto mi página de usuario? ¡Al fin he conseguido poner bien mis imágenes! HolySeadramon 20:55 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Es que los digivice no son necesarios cuando tus digimons ya terminaron de evolucionar,perdon por si te molesto que los sacara sin avisarte.Demon Tardrraise 01:28 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Quiza.. Lo estaba pensando,el juego se haria muuuchi mas complejo,pero si quiza lo ponga,lo mas probable es que lo haga.Y se me ocurrio,si me dejas,ordenarte el usuario como el mio,es decir primero mostras a tus digimon,despues los digivices,y desues otros artefactos,te parece??Demon Tardrraise 01:34 14 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Has visto mis digimon? ¡Ya tengo a Seraphimon! Y veo que tú tienes a Diaboromon ya... Ya no falta tanto para que estemos listos para los combates. HolySeadramon 08:07 14 sep 2010 (UTC) emm hola soy nuevo aqui. me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi amigo Naruto 99 01:25 15 sep 2010 (UTC) jeje, yo voy por el capitulo, pero primero nesecito tener un usuario no crees??? Naruto 99 01:37 15 sep 2010 (UTC) perdonperdonperdon!!! Lo que pasa es que vinieron familiares a mi casa justo cuando entraste y se me complica a veces.Pero si a tus digimon les voy atener que subir el nivel y tambien podes pedir mas de 10 digimon segun tus niveles pero por ahora te voy a dar los 3 que me pediste,xq son los que me pediste hasta ahora.Demon Tardrraise 22:03 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Igualarme en una batalla o reunir a todos los demon Lords??Demon Tardrraise 22:40 15 sep 2010 (UTC) No,no se... pero los digimons que querias cuales eran?? Demon Tardrraise 22:45 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Tecnicamente ya se tu "estratagema y creeme,no sirve...Demon Tardrraise 22:57 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajjaa XD,Arkadimon Mega 2 casi destruye los 2 mundos pero nos emmide la fuerza = no importa.Demon Tardrraise 23:03 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Ignorarte? Yo no te he ignorado... Perdona si te ha dado esa impresión. Claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo ;). Lo que pasa es que estos últimos días he tenido menos tiempo para conectarme y demás, y que no se me ocurría nada nuevo que decirte ni tú me has dejado mensajes (al menos que yo haya visto, que es posible que se me hayan pasado). En cuanto a Joacoz, ya sabes que está muy ocupado y que, como nosotros, también tiene otras cosas que hacer. Fíjate, hace unos días habló mucho contigo y conmigo apenas, y te pidió a tí que me contaras los cambios nuevos. Y, si bien no me hizo mucho caso esos días, yo pensé que estaría muy ocupado, como así ha resultado ser. No olvides que él nunca da la espalda a sus amigos, según su página de usuario ;). Así que, lo siento otra vez. ¡Y enhorabuena por como tienes ya a los digimon, con Armaggemon y Lucemon en alto nivel! Y yo ya tengo a... ¡MetalSeadramon y a Seraphimon de nivel 400! Muy pronto podré inscribirme en el torneo... ¡y no pienso perder! XD. HolySeadramon 17:56 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdona no se que pensas No se porque tenes esa estupioda idea de que no quiero ser tu amigo,yo casi ya no tengo ni tiempo pero porfavro por lo que mas quieras no digas que no quiero0 ser tu amigo,ademas en serio no tuve tiempo con todos los examenes que me toman en estos dias y por lo que veo siempre nos conectamos en diferente horario,pero lo que importa es que ahora si voy a tener que prestar mas atencion..Siempre perdido XD pero weno,eso a veces pasa.Bueno ,despues quiero pedirte persmiso para modificar tu usuario y decime 2 colores que ma ste gusten.Demon Tardrraise 18:11 16 sep 2010 (UTC) que te parece este juego http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Juego_de_digimon_dmpc_ver_2.03_beta 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 23:38 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias igualmente pero ahora estoy activo en esta wiki.Bueno ahora voy a poner una sorpresa en tu usuario para que los demas puedan saber de donde sos.Demon Tardrraise 14:01 17 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Hey! ¡Hey, hace días que no hablamos! ¿Has visto mis digimon? Creo que pronto voy a tener a Azulongmon, ¡qué caña! Y creo que también tú vas a hacer una DNA evolución, ¿no? ¿A quién te quieres pillar? ¿Algún aliado poderoso? Jejeje... HolySeadramon 14:08 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya sabia que tu nombre era Andres...I know everithing XDDemon Tardrraise 14:08 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí... ¡Voy a acabar teniendo un ejército de dioses digimon! Mis enemigos temblarán con solo oír mi nombre... (¿lo habéis oído, seguidores del Mal?) Pobres, no saben la que les espera... XD HolySeadramon 14:19 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya esta ya puse un Cuadro de info en tu usuario.Demon Tardrraise 14:32 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues no sé, porque Azulongmon y Ebonwumon me gustan mucho tal cual... No sé si fusionarlos... Por cierto, ahora discúlpame si no te respondo, porque ahora o en un rato me tendré que ir a solicitar un cambio de grupo en el conservatorio y solo tengo hasta las seis... No creo que me vaya inmediatamente, pero si dejo de responder es por eso, ¿vale? Volveré sobre las 6 (18:00) y algo de España como muy tarde, o la 1 (13:00) de allí, ¿ok? HolySeadramon 14:33 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok pero te digo ahora??Demon Tardrraise 14:49 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Y a lo se pero en disponibilidad con el juego me vi obligado a evolucionarlo desde Hopmon.Demon Tardrraise 15:15 17 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Yo ya he vuelto! Veo que tienes más digimons... ¡tú también vas a acabar teniendo un ejército XD! HolySeadramon 16:10 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien Amigo,el camnpeonato ya tiene abierta las inscripciones en mi blog,pone joacoz o demonTardrraise y pone click en blog pone el primero el que dice campeonato de usuarios y listo .Demon Tardrraise 16:51 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, tengo a los tres Ángeles, ¡así que ve apuntándote al torneo! Creo que tú y yo ya estamos preparados... HolySeadramon 16:57 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,del principio,ya pensaba hacer eso,y tambien supuse que elegirias a Kiriha,algo de lo cual no me sorprendi.Yo voy a ser tu Nemesis xq voy a ser Taiki y Takuya.Demon Tardrraise 18:39 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Oh shit,ok espera un rato porque a mi se me complicaron unas cosas.Demon Tardrraise 18:56 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien,ahora voy a poner a tus digimon en tu usuario,ya ansio pelear contra ustedes 2,quisiera saber como seria,aunque seguro no se van a dejar vencer tan facilmente...Demon Tardrraise 19:00 17 sep 2010 (UTC) No se porque pero ustedes se toman esto como si la batalla fuera muy nos e...en serio,aunque igual susanoomon se los psa de taquito XD Demon Tardrraise 19:14 17 sep 2010 (UTC) "hay q demostrar quienes somos no amigo"... Supongo que será "¿no, amigo?", ¿verdad? Eso espero ;). Y sí, tendremos que esforzarnos mucho. HolySeadramon 20:04 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien,en estos ultimos diaS ESTOY MUY OCUPADO,NO ME ALCANZA EL TIEMPO,Y POR ESO,VOY A TENER QUE DEJAR ALGUNAS COSAS PENDIENTES,ASI QUE ,shit de nuevo la mayuscula se salta sola,pero en serio si puedo pongo a tus digimon,pero yo no tengo 8 brazos,y ese es mi problema. :( pero = si puedo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que nos podamos organizar.Demon Tardrraise 18:25 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno....ya no se que hacer,si no cansarme,estoy como taiki en el ultimo capitulo,casi como muerto de cansansio,a diferencia de que el dormia.Demon Tardrraise 18:31 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Jaja si,pero ya en serio,te paredces a kiriha,corporalmente y de cara?pregunto por curiosidad y xq yo soy = a taiki en xros wars cuando tengo el pelo largo,si me lo cortan me parezco a takuya....Demon Tardrraise 18:34 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Y? nomme contestaste,te pareces fisicamente o de cara a un persnaje de digimon.??Demon Tardrraise 19:09 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Vaya,lo que esperaba..... yeah pero en serio,si me vieras dirias,sos taiki en persona! XD no ya en serio me parezcopero no para exagerar demasiado,si quiza lo digas,porque el pelo es casi igual,la cara pareceida y nos vestimos parecido tambien.Demon Tardrraise 19:18 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa No se si te gustara la idea,pero quiero hacer una encuesta en mi blog para ver quien es la chica mas linda de todos los digimons,para vos quien es??Demon Tardrraise 19:20 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Aja,si es linda,no me gusta tanto pero si cuando cambia de ropa despues de que olvidan los recuerdos,ahi si me gusto XD.Demon Tardrraise 19:37 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdona!! me habia olvidado,no me acordaba y ahora si tengo tiempo,ya mismo los pongo.Demon Tardrraise 19:41 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Leviamon:y fue comprobado,xq evoluciona de Betamon,es decir betamon a seadramon,a megaseadramon y despues leviamon.Yo voy a hacer asi,los 7 reyes demonio 2 veces,la primera para tenerlos separados,la segunda para ogodumon.Demon Tardrraise 20:02 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien Ahora te explico:Cuando me organizo bien les subo el nivel,ahora quiza me tarde un poco,pero si puedo lo hago,tambien te digo que en tu usuario tenes que poner una imagen en tu cuadro,la que mas te guste,s i no queres no,pero te lo aconsejo,da mucha "propaganda",otra cosa mas,nunca te pregunte la edad ya que se tu nombre.Demon Tardrraise 20:08 18 sep 2010 (UTC) 13 casi 14 y toda mi vida casi viendo digimon..Demon Tardrraise 20:17 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,a algunos pero solo creo que 7 usuarios tienen 2 digimons,asi que no se...Demon Tardrraise 20:41 18 sep 2010 (UTC) No,lo que vamos a hacer es llamarlos a todos los de mas de 1 digimon y depues comenzamos el campeonato,aunque ya les di mensaje antes que vinieran todavia no se conectaro y a Aril yo ya le habia avisado,perompreferia esperar a tener un saberleomon.Demon Tardrraise 20:48 18 sep 2010 (UTC) eso creo espera que ahi me fijo...Demon Tardrraise 20:52 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,pero no soy dios,no puedo hacer todo...Demon Tardrraise 21:02 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok me inscribire pero no creo ganar Zelta 21:04 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Disculpame a mi esque me entere que se me murio mi abuelo XD es broma.jajaja imaginate que te lo digan en serio!! ajajajaaaaaajaajajajaajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja XD Demon Tardrraise 21:05 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues va bien... Creo que en cuanto le pida a Joacoz que me mire los niveles, puede que lo tenga ;). HolySeadramon 21:08 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajaja si la capte la capte,pero tambien tiene un digimon fuerte:GrapLeomon y su gomamon evoluciono a Ikkakumon,Demon Tardrraise 21:09 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece que se tuvo que ir,xq alla son las 12 de la noche.Demon Tardrraise 21:32 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya tengo a Azulongmon! ¡Sí! Y tu tienes también a una buena panda ;). Lo siento, me fui porque habían traído una peli y no me esperaban. Y ya es muy tarde, así que hablaremos mañana, ¿ok? HolySeadramon 22:21 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues agarréuna de las foto de sus páinas y la pegué Naruto 99 00:06 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Hola,soy lucariomilenario (nombre LAAAAARGO) y,te informo que les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Esperame que estoy muy ocupado,y en serio ocupado,la wiki esta en desastre XD es broma pero ens erio,hoy no entre en tdo el dia y perdi valiosisimon tiempo.Demon Tardrraise 01:14 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien amigo,ahora llego tu hora de ayudarme,eres un increible usuario,asi que lo que voy a hacer es que te den un cargo importante ne la wiki,8de reversosr), asi me podrias ayudar en el juego.Bueno confio en vos y asi si logro que te den el puesto,me ayudarias y asi hariamos mitad y mitad,asi que cuando yo no este,vos estarias por mi XD.Demon Tardrraise 01:27 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Vida o Muerte? por favor.... weno en unos momentos lo hago XD.Demon Tardrraise 01:32 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,es asi.Primero,antes que todo abris varias pestañas en tu compu.Desues en cada una vas a poner a la wiki,xq si no no te va a dar el tiempo,ni siquiera con 4,te lo digo por experiencia y te recomiendo que lo hagas.Bueno segundo,vas a buscar en la ultima pestaña o en cualquiera usuariosde la wiki.Te aparece el resultado....y pones click en el primero,yo voy a sacar el permiso asi vos vas a poder editar.Bueno,depues vos dejas esa pagina.No la cierres para nada.Solo dejala.Asi se te va afacilitar el trabajo.Desues en otra haces las ediciones tranquilamente como siempre en la wiki.Esta parte es la mas importante,vas a poner,el blog mio si ves nuevas peticiones de digimon,en la pagina que te aparece, la lista,la que no tenias que usar,la que dejabas,pones editar y pones en encabezado el nombre del usuario que te pidio la peticion,la cantidad de ediciones que tiene cuando pidio la adopcion y el digimon que pidio.Los ejemplos que te aparecen son los de arriba.Bueno eso es lo basico.Si tenes dudas,y creo que las vas a tener a menos que em entiendas decime.Demon Tardrraise 01:54 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Xd,weno es mas facil esta explicacion para principiantes XD,ahi va,weno primero abris las pestañas.Despues en una buscas en e buscador:usuarios de la wiki,clickeas el primer resultado que te aparece la lista de los USUARIOS CON DIGIMONS.Despues en otra pestaña pones mi blog,si en mi blog ai una peticion para un digimon,pones en la lista con los usuarios que tiene digimon al tipo que te pidio el digimn,con la cantidad de ediciones que tiene cuando pidio el digimon,el digimon que pidio y nada mas.Aunque en esa pagina ya estan los ejemplos.Weno y esta es una explicacion mas facil.Demon Tardrraise 02:07 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece que te explique ya 3 veces que depues le subo el nivel a tus digimons aunque le ponga mas digimons a tu ususuario,ademas voy a renovar completamente el blog de la aventura de usuarios,eso si va a estar mejor y mas claro asi no se siente tanta presion..Demon Tardrraise 02:10 20 sep 2010 (UTC) todavia no lo podes hacer,no te dieron el permiso todavia desde la central,asi que si podes vas a tener que esperar. Mientras escribo este mensaje lo estoy haciendo y antes de enviarme el mensaje tamb lo estaba aciendo XD.Demon Tardrraise 02:49 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Veo que te van a dar un buen puesto... ¡Enhorabuena! Y claro que me di cuenta de que tenías más digimon... Por eso te dije que tenías ya una panda buena XD. HolySeadramon 07:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, me dejaste un mensaje y, cuando entré aquí en tu discusión para responderte, vi los mensajes de Joacoz ;). Me alegro por ti ^^. HolySeadramon 14:02 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, me he hecho amigo de zoe. ¡Y espero tener muchos más! ^^. En cuanto a tu trabajo, no sé si reversor será como llamáis allí a los moderadores, pero me dá que es revertir los cambios hechos en algún artículo. Creo que algo así como que, si hay un acto de vandalismo y estropean un artículo, puedas devolverlo a como estaba antes, y no sé si algo más... HolySeadramon 14:17 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, puede que tu nombre signifique que eres malvado pero yo, defensor eterno de la luz y la justicia XD (eso implica el emblema de la esperanza), te considero como a un amigo ;). ¿Quieres que te presente a ella? Y... ¿qué quieres que le diga? ¿Algo así como... "¿Sabes? Conozco a un amigo que está... interesado en conocerte.", o algo como "¿Has hablado con LordLucemon? Acaban de ascenderle, seguro que puede ayudarte mucho ;)"? ¿Qué me dices? XD HolySeadramon 14:26 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Te sientes solo? Pues yo creo que tu discusión es bastante frecuentada, y que la gente te trata bien ;). Bueno, yo le diré algo a zoe, ¿vale? Pero luego, que ahora tengo que ir al consevatorio, que no me concedieron el cambio de grupo que pedí (Shit!). A ver si ahora en el horario de ir a hablar sobre esos cambios no concedidos consigo algo. Tú respóndeme, ¿vale? No cortes la conversación, que en cuanto vuelva te respondo, ¿ok? ¡Hasta luego! HolySeadramon 14:40 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Lo siento! Había una cola super horrorosa, y no veas lo que ha tardado en llegar mi turno. Suerte que, nada más entrar y decir lo que quería, me han dicho "Concedido", me han pedido el nombre y se acabó... ¡Sí! ¡Me han concedido el cambio! =). Y por supuesto que conseguiré a Ebonwumon. Es cuestión de tiempo ;). Y... ¡Tú tienes a Seadramon! ¿Cuál de sus evoluciones quieres? HolySeadramon 16:16 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah, por supuesto! No me acordaba de que uno de los Reyes Demonio era Leviamon... Por cierto, estás desconectado, me sales como usuario no registrado en tu firma. ¡Ah! Y ya le he dejado un mensajito a Zoe... Ahora solo falta esperar a ver qué te dice, jejeje ;). HolySeadramon 16:51 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Dominar el mundo? ¿Buscas pelea, eh, eh? XD Es broma XD. Yo voy a tener un ejército de dioses digimon defensores del orden y el equilibrio. HolySeadramon 17:25 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah! ¿Viste lo que le comenté a Joacoz para el torneo acerca de los escenarios de combate? ¿Qué te parece la idea? HolySeadramon 17:27 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues en un principio pensé en la Estación de Shibuya en vez de la del fuego y en el propio Castillo de Seraphimon en vez de su cielo, pero los cambié para favorecer a otros tipos de digimon... También estoy pensando en la Seraphimoon, que podría ser original pero un poco soso, ¿no crees? Y, por cierto, pensé en cambiar en el torneo a MetalSeadramon por Azulongmon, pero como no conocemos sus ataques y he pensado una buena estrategia ya para MetalSeadramon, creo que no lo voy a hacer al final... Sin el sacrificio de Whamon, WarGreymon habría muerto a manos de MetalSeadramon... Así que, ¡preparáos, y no lo subestiméis! XD HolySeadramon 17:48 20 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Que no puede ninguno en uno contra uno contra él? Eso habrá que verlo, jejeje... Porque le dije a Joacoz no de hacerlo como una votación, sino diciendo los ataques que usamos y las estrategias y con alguien como árbitro... Así que no subestimes a MetalSeadramon, porque es muy fuerte... Más de lo que crees. HolySeadramon 17:59 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo que quedamos en hacerlo con los ataques y los movimientos, tratando de convencer al oponente de la eficacia y credibilidad de los movimientos realizados y con un árbitro para que sea más justo. Es decir, que no es en plan de "hace el ataque no se qué y se lo carga todo. fin.", sino diciendo "hace esto, o hace lo otro", siendo "esto" y "lo otro" posibles y creíbles, claro. Al menos creo que quedamos en ello... Tú por si acaso prepárate, porque yo estoy más que listo. jeje... HolySeadramon 18:20 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Pero si ya ha sido vencido, el combate se da por terminado y si no... ¿qué ocurre si venzo a la larva? Porque creo saber cómo vencerla... Y, además, en ese caso Seraphimon podría utilizar su Profecía, ¿no? Desde luego, Seraphimon sería mejor para luchar contra Lucemon, pero no estaré indefenso si me toca el otro. Además, no sabemos aún si lucharemos tú y yo, ni si te tocará Lucemon ;) HolySeadramon 18:34 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye, ¿tú sabes de quién evoluciona Chartsuramon? Es que estoy encargándome de las líneas evolutivas de todos los Devas, un trabajito bueno que me está costando, y todos son digievolución de alguna armodigievolución que no salió en Digimon Adventure 02. ¿Sabes de cuál de ellos viene Chatsuramon? Es que he encontrado que viene de Garurumon y de Labramon, pero no me encajan con lo que te he dicho antes y sería raro que, además de Antylamon, hubiera alguna otra excepción... HolySeadramon 18:42 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Ah, vale. ¡Gracias! Aunque también he encontrado, en el artículo no Chatsuramon, sino Caturamon (que es el mismo...), que digievoluciona de Raidramon. ¿Podría ser de los dos, al igual que Sinduramon es de Swanmon pero también de Kokatorimon y Akatorimon? HolySeadramon 20:05 20 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola tu amigo HolySeadramon mi dijo que querias ser mi amigo , no te costaba nada decirmelo vos (creo que me lo dijiste =$) ,tambien mi dijo que te ascendido, pero a que '? y cuantos años tenes ?.zoe 20:54 20 sep 2010 (UTC) resien acabo de ver el capitulo 10 y 11 (el que pusiste) ,porque no tuve tiempo el fin de semana.zoe 22:34 20 sep 2010 (UTC) hablamos otro dia , ahora me tengo que ir .zoe 22:38 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Para que sepas oi no tuve ni tiempo de hacer nada,tuve que ir al ospital (sin h por cierto ahorro tiempo),xq tuve un accidenteen eed fisica,y me hice bastante masl,considerando queme tropeze,me cai de espalada y di 3 vueltas n el piso x el impacto,otra cosa,l permiso no te lo puedo dar,lo siento...a y or lo que veo y supongo,vos y HolySeadramon.....no digo nada,sevan a enojar ambos.Demon Tardrraise 01:12 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya ic todo eso mientras no estabas.Demon Tardrraise 04:28 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Por favor mira este video,hasta yo llore...en serio...Demon Tardrraise 04:34 21 sep 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-J-k9KtHnw&feature=player_embedded este video y ahora te doy a tu digimon....Demon Tardrraise 04:38 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro,sigo siendo dios....Demon Tardrraise 04:45 21 sep 2010 (UTC) che vos contas algo ? zoe 14:50 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Los puse en un blog aparte asi no se me agrupaban tantos en mi usuario.Demon Tardrraise 16:11 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues supongo que sí. Y tú a todos los Reyes Demonio. ¿Los piensas fusionar? HolySeadramon 16:44 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Pero durante el torneo los demás no están, así que no podrás usarlo ;). Del mismo modo, Angewomon o Angemon no podrían tomar prestada la energía de sus compis de batalla XD. HolySeadramon 17:23 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Entonces podré utilizar con Seraphimon la habilidad de los digimon ángeles de tomar el poder de mis otros digimon en combate, ¿no? Pues Seraphimon + Ophanimon + Cherubimon + Azulongmon + MetalSeadramon = ¡Aniquilación total (especialmente del mal y los demonios) XD! Ya sé matemáticas digimon XD. HolySeadramon 17:40 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues si a mi suma le restamos la raíz cuadrada de la mtriz identidad de rango 3 y módulo 45, de componentes (3, 4 ,78, 94, 102, -56, 5/2, -76/89, 0, 21) multiplicándola por el vector unitario ü más el seno de la arcotangente de 47,23689º, tenemos un relío matemático digno de mi profesor de matemáticas del año pasado XD. Sin embargo, si a mi suma le añadimos mi emblema de la esperanza de no rendirse jamás y de proteger la luz de la vida, es = a una batalla legendaria que ganaré pues, pase lo que pase, siemrpe me volveré a levantar. Una y otra vez, ¡hasta que el viento sea capaz de derribar a la montaña! XD ¿Me ha quedado bien el discurso? XD HolySeadramon 18:13 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ese bukaMON ES X 2 BUKAMON,ASI QUE AHI LO TENES...Demon Tardrraise 20:32 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok ya lo hice antes de que vinieras.Demon Tardrraise 00:38 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Errior! ya llame a un par de usuarios que tiene hasta 3 digimon,o 4 algunos,asi que espero se inscriban.Demon Tardrraise 00:45 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Te refieres con esos ataques capaces de borrar lo datos de casi cualquier digimon? ¡Para eso utilizo yo Profecía desde el principio y acabamos rápido! No, yo creo que no deberían estar permitidos ciertos ataques tan devastadores, porque si no no tendrá apenas emoción... Y yo también creo saber cómo derrotar a Lucemon, jejeje... HolySeadramon 08:02 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola vos haces algo en especial (hablo de deporte) ? o dibujas como joacoz ? zoe 13:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) no, yo no dibujo ,esque dibujo re mal ,pero si practico taekwon-do.zoe 14:21 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Te lo digo comom amigo....en serio deja de molestar con el nivel de tus digimon...no tengo 60 ojos y manos para hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo Demon Tardrraise 15:42 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Si tano estas desesperado,lo hago.Demon Tardrraise 15:50 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo supe lo supe de la pagina en ingles de Digimon Wiki y tambien que hay un Shoutmon X5 MegaJuan185 12:13 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues más o menos... Si allí son, bueno, eran las 11:13... ¡Aquí serían las 16:13! ¡A vuestra hora, súmale cinco horas más, compi! Y sí, Lucemon se regenera... pero Seraphimon tiene un ataque especial que se llama "Llamada del amor", con el que invoca a Ophanimon para que ella le cure las heridas como ángel de la vida y el amor que es... Bueno, no lo tiene... ¡pero me gustaría! XD XD XD XD XD. Ahora en serio, seguro que Seraphimon puede utilizar el poder de sus compañeros para sanarse. Y Lucemon podrá regenerarse de una herida pero... ¿y si tiene el cuerpo destrozado por un solo ataque, qué ocurre? HolySeadramon 17:37 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo de Belzeemon Lo encontre en http://www.digimon-generation.org/index4.php Tranquilo,no tengo problema,aunque = tengo mas ususarios que actualizar y weno tengo que seguir con el trabajo Xd te saludo.Demon Tardrraise 18:09 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Si...no pense que habia hecho tanto y Zoe 102 quiza tambien dentro de poco entre...ya q tiene un Kyuubimon y un nyaromon,pero weno XDDemon Tardrraise 18:18 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, es verdad que últimamente me conecto menos, pero es que estoy más ocupado... Ya está empezando el curso y demás... Hoy empezé en el conservatorio nuevo, al que nos hemos ido solo una amiga y yo. Ha sido como volver a primaria XD: mesas pequeñas, sillas pequeñas, dibujitos en las paredes, una profesora que nos trata como si fuéramos tontitos... XD. En fin, es que ese conservatorio, por las mañanas, ¡es un colegio de primaria! Pero la profesora... oye, que ya somos mayorcitos para dar palmitas en la mesa y las rodillas, que ya estamos en Grado Medio XD. Y encima hemos hecho entonación, con lo mal que se me da ¬¬. Por suerte, como nos puso a cantar a todos juntos, aunque mi voz destaque, como canté bajito no creo que se diera mucha cuenta... Pero el día que me saque a mí solo al atril... XD. ¿Qué me cuentas tú ;) ? HolySeadramon 18:22 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto, amigo. ¡Digimon al poder! XD Es la mejor serie que he visto nunca junto con Naruto XD HolySeadramon 19:02 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, vi la primera temporada hace tiempo y me encantó. En japonés y con subtítulos, lo mejor que hay ;), y no esas voces que han puesto tan malas en español de España... Pues tengo intención de retomarlo en algún momento... ¿Cuál es esa mala noticia que dices? Espero que no sea muy mala... HolySeadramon 19:18 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ups! No había visto tu mensaje. Sorry! ¿Madara Uchiha? No, no sé quién es... Solo conozco, del clan Uchiha, a Sasuke y a Itachi. HolySeadramon 20:34 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Kabuto en Akatsuki? Interesante... De verdad que tengo ganas de volver a verlo y seguir por donde me quedé, pero es que ya va a empezar el curso, así que tendré que dejarlo para el verano que viene :'( .HolySeadramon 20:41 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah, gracias! No me había fijado XD. Y a ti te faltan pocas ya ;). HolySeadramon 20:50 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Tú cuándo empiezas las clases? HolySeadramon 20:57 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo el 30 de septiembre... Pero seguiré pasándome por aquí, aunque no tendré tiempo de editar mucho :'( , pero sí haré algunas cosillas y seguiré hablando con vosotros, por supuesto ;). HolySeadramon 21:04 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues como allí son cinco horas menos que aquí, durante mi mañana estaréis durmiendo, y yo en clase. Durante mi tarde, es vuestra mañana, y durante vuestra tarde, aquí llega la noche. Por eso solo solemos coincidir cuando allí ha pasado más o menos la mitad de la tarde y aquí es casi de noche. HolySeadramon 21:11 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo se...lo vi..antes....que,arre suspensivo,bueno mejor,asi somos mas.Demon Tardrraise 02:35 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye, compi, ¿has visto el blog que estamos haciendo Joacoz y yo en mi blog? ¿Quieres ayudar tú también ;) ? HolySeadramon 14:27 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, aunque todavía me quedan las concursantes digimon, que hay bastantes XD. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra humana que pudiera presentarse al concurso? Y dime qué digimons presentarías tú, porfa, a ver si hay alguna en la que no haya pensado yo (aunque sería raro que me hubiera saltado alguna XD). HolySeadramon 14:49 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Pero si hay cadenas evolutivas que se dividen en rama masculina y femenina! Como la de Piyomon y Hawkmon... ¡Y no me irás a decir que Angewomon y Zephyrmon no son tías, y además en condiciones XD! ¿Akari y Nene dices? Son de Digimon Xros Wars, ¿no? No he visto ni esa ni Digimon Savers aún. Y, una pregunta, ¿Véis Digimon Xros Wars con subtítulos o ya lo están echando allí? Porque aquí no, y me gustaría verlo... HolySeadramon 14:59 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok. ¡Gracias! Me pasaré por allí más tarde, cuando no esté ocupado. Y ¿tienes imágenes de Akari y Nene? Si las tienes, puedo poner ya sus galerías y creo que tú podrías añadirles las imágenes, ¿no? Si no, pillaré alguna ;). De todas formas, tengo aún varias sesiones de pillar imágenes pendientes... Y, ya que estamos, ¿quieres que te pille a ti algo, algún personaje, digimon o lugar? Si es así, me lo dices y en un ratito más o menos puedo tener imágenes buenas ;). HolySeadramon 15:08 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues la verdad es que no me vendría mal. Gracias =). Por cierto, al poner una plantilla, ¿cómo puedo ponerle la imagen? Es que no lo consigo hacer... HolySeadramon 15:17 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Muchas gracias! Me vienen muy bien =). HolySeadramon 15:33 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo, por rellenar, iba a poner a June, la hermana de Davis, pero como a Joacoz no le gusta nada la quitamos XD. Pero, ¿qué me dices de Catherine de la Fontaine, niña elegida francesa? Porque Chichos no, y las niñas rusas son un poco... las dos iguales entre sí y extremadamente parecidas a Alexei... Y Mina sale dos segundos, no creo que nadie ni se acuerde de ella XD. HolySeadramon 15:42 25 sep 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo. Si no, tal vez habría demasiadas, ¿no? HolySeadramon 15:46 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Jaja. Es que a veces me emociono y me paso un poco con lo que hago XD. Todavía me quedan las digimon, y me doy más trabajo a mí mismo XD. Bueno, tengo que informarme y hacer la presentación de Yoshino, que no sé mucho de ella. HolySeadramon 15:54 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro, pero es que esa no la he visto aún... Por cierto, ¡Felicidades por tus 1000 ediciones =) ! Bueno, cuando he mirado tenías 999, pero para cuando leas esto, creo que ya las tendrás. Si no, quedará muy cutre que lo haga antes de tiempo XD. Pero no importa. Y que ediiites muuuucho máaaaaaaas (nueva versión de Feliz en tu día XD) HolySeadramon 16:00 25 sep 2010 (UTC) No, no lo tengo aún. Pero creo que lo tendré dentro de poco ^^ . HolySeadramon 16:05 25 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola y vos como conociste digimon '?zoe 16:20 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Guau! No conocía a ese digimon, pero parece poderoso por lo que he leído. Yo voy a seguir con las bestias sagradas, y voy a pedir a Tanemon para ElDoradimon. Pero todo a su ritmo, que no quiero tampoco dar mucho trabajo a Joacoz, que creo que ya tiene bastante ;). HolySeadramon 16:27 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ahi que chikito hablas sido , me ganaste vos a los 4 y yo a los 5. jjajajjaja .zoe 16:30 25 sep 2010 (UTC) en eso tenes razon .zoe 16:36 25 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias y vos felicidades por todos los que tenes .zoe 16:42 25 sep 2010 (UTC) y que cinturon sos de kunfu ?(nose como se lo dice en kunfu) zoe 16:50 25 sep 2010 (UTC) es muy diferente al de taekwondo y vos que cinturon sos ?zoe 17:17 25 sep 2010 (UTC) en taekwondo es asi : cinturon blanco cinturon punta amarrilla (es el cinturon blanco que tiene las puntas amarillas) cinturon amarillo cinturon punta verde cinturon verde cinturon punta azul cinturon azul cinturon punta roja cinturon rojo cinturon punta negra cinturon negro despues del cinturon negro esta 1er dan , 2do dan , 3er dan , hasta noveno dan . yo soy cinta verde zoe 17:30 25 sep 2010 (UTC) si , cuando termine este año se cumpliran 2 años. y ahora que haces ?zoe 17:40 25 sep 2010 (UTC) yo ahora estoy viendo la cancion de digimon xros wars subtitulado en español en youtube.zoe 17:43 25 sep 2010 (UTC) y aca son las 14:45 pm .zoe 17:45 25 sep 2010 (UTC) che antes de que te vayas te podria poner en mi wikiamigos '?zoe 17:47 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ahi te pongo y nose si puede encontrar esa cancion .zoe 17:50 25 sep 2010 (UTC) yo encontre esto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F05v1oPYPO4 , pero no creo que te sirva.zoe 17:54 25 sep 2010 (UTC) mi nombre de usuario no viene de esa serie realmente , me puse zoe pq me gusta mas que sol y 102 me lo puse porque es uno de mis numeros favoritos ,como estos dos mas 2 y 22 y una pregunta mas antes de irme ,cual digimon de las 6 temporadas te gusta mas ? .zoe 18:07 25 sep 2010 (UTC) yo no te decia que digimon te gusta mas , sino que serie de digmon te gusta mas ?zoe 18:11 25 sep 2010 (UTC) pero igual cada uno tiene derecho de gustarle el digimon que le guste , ami me gusta renamon y rika , yo creo que son la mas se parecen ami (de la personalidad)zoe 18:14 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ya me tengo que ir .zoe 18:16 25 sep 2010 (UTC) hola volvi y a vos que personaje de digimon te gusta mas ?zoe 18:22 25 sep 2010 (UTC) che pq crees que pienso mal de ti solo pq te gusta digimons malvados(creo)zoe 18:27 25 sep 2010 (UTC) yo no le veo nada de malo que te llames asi.zoe 18:29 25 sep 2010 (UTC) che no era que te ivas?zoe 18:33 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ok anda no hay problema .igual yo ya me estaba llendo.zoe 18:34 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece que desconfias mucho,e en serio no lo sabias? salio en la primera revista con los digimon de inicio y lso personajes,donde decia que Beelzemon formaria parte de Xros Heart y formarian a Shoutmon X4B.Demon Tardrraise 23:55 25 sep 2010 (UTC) no en verdad ya me estaba llendo y me habia quedado 5 minutos mas pq mi hermano me dejo de joder por un ratito despues el quiso estar en la compu .zoe 00:11 26 sep 2010 (UTC) vos pone en el buscador de google beelzemon 2010 en imagenes y te aparece y listo ai esta la imagen,la sacxas entras a la pagina y listo.Demon Tardrraise 00:28 26 sep 2010 (UTC) sisis,no te desesperes,como siempre Xd es broma..Demon Tardrraise 01:40 26 sep 2010 (UTC) che que signo sos ?zoe 02:10 26 sep 2010 (UTC) perdona,pero pense que querias usarlo paar fusionarlos en ogodumon,pero 0 hasta que tenga 350 no vas a poder evolucuionarlo Xd ironia u tu otro digimon me olvide de ponertelo = pero nos e Xxq siempre reprochas en algo cuando te pongo a tus digimon.....no importa.Demon Tardrraise 02:41 26 sep 2010 (UTC) dice que solo puede ser destruido por los 3 juntos,ademas lo destruyen si lo derrotan,yu goldramon eso es una invencionnde los fans,ens eriom lo bueque y es mentira..Demon Tardrraise 02:48 26 sep 2010 (UTC) tecnicamente en la evolucion de daemon lo unico diferente que hay es que e solo cambia su forma y gana un nuevo ataque = me gusta mas el daemon de creepy mode normal.Demon Tardrraise 02:55 26 sep 2010 (UTC) okey....Demon Tardrraise 03:03 26 sep 2010 (UTC) que todos ahoran son cancer , yo soy de acuario , che vos cuando cumplis ?zoe 03:05 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo que zoe ya te pregunto esta pero de que signo sos??Demon Tardrraise 03:08 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Yes! yo = Demon Tardrraise 03:10 26 sep 2010 (UTC) y que haces '? yo aca escuchando cumbia , pop y regeton con mis primas en youtubezoe 03:17 26 sep 2010 (UTC) oka,pero acordate que tus digimon los podes cambiar en el campeonato mundial de usuarios...Demon Tardrraise 03:19 26 sep 2010 (UTC) si ya me di cuenta ,y que tipo de musica escuchas ?zoe 03:21 26 sep 2010 (UTC) mira es asi,los 5 q necesitas,chronomon,sleipmon,bancholeomon y darkdramon junto con varodurumon,son los 5 que necesitas,se cambiaron esos.Demon Tardrraise 03:40 26 sep 2010 (UTC) perdon eran 4 sleipmon,darkdramon bancholeomon y varodurumon,pero ya te di de nuevo a Chronomon.Demon Tardrraise 03:44 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena por tu UltimateChaosmon! Y por Lilithmon, Leviamon, Belphemon... ¡Tienes toda una horda infernal a tú diposición XD! HolySeadramon 16:20 26 sep 2010 (UTC) son tantos los q pedi que se mueve el cerebro! pero planeo tener a los dark masters,las cuatro bestias sagradas,lo cuatro grandes dragones,y los 12 olimpicos,los que ya tengo,y a otros grupos q alla menos los 4 grandes leones,que ya los tendria.Demon Tardrraise 16:35 26 sep 2010 (UTC) no lo persuadisaste XD sino que se dio cuenta que tiene a un wargreymon y un wargrowlmon casi gallantmon y aprovecho a inscribirse...x eso.Ahora me voyna tratar de convencer a Zoe para q enetre xq casi tiene a un taomon y a un gatomon..o si queres ver fijate en el buscador y pone ususarios de la wiki y clickea el primer resultado.Demon Tardrraise 16:43 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Conque eso eran todos esos digimon tan raros y repetidos que tenías! ¡Los 12 olímpicos! ¡Qué caña, ¿no?! Y yo creo que no voy a fusionar a las 4 Bestias Sagradas. Me gustan más por separado, porque la fusión... bueno, no me hace especial gracia XD. HolySeadramon 16:58 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Es que me encantan Azulongmon y Ebonwumon, y Baihumon también mola bastante (aunque lo lo he visto nunca en acción... XD). Por lo general, me gustan cuanto más poderosos, mejor, porque no solo hay que tener buenas intenciones y ser justo, sino también poder para defenderlas. Pero, en este caso, cuatro mejor que uno. O eso creo XD. A lo mejor meto la pata :p. HolySeadramon 17:04 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Como me inscribo hola como me puedo inscribir en el campeonato de digimon Ya actualize todos los niveles de tus digimon.Demon Tardrraise 19:44 26 sep 2010 (UTC) en serio? oka voy a ver..Demon Tardrraise 19:57 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Has visto a mi Ebonwumon? ¡Ya lo tengoooooo! =) HolySeadramon 19:54 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Jaja, ok. Yo también pillo imágenes así que, si quieres tú, también te puedo coger. Es que estaba en el blog poniendo imágenes y, entre las últimas, la vi y me pareció mona, así que la puse ^^. No sabía que fuera tuya XD. ¿Y has visto cómo va el blog? Faltan la presentación de Sakuyamon, que veamos Joacoz y yo si ponemos a D'arcmon y LadyDevimon, que alguien las ha pedido y... ¡una sorpresa que os tengo reservada a todos, que ni Joacoz conoce aún! XD HolySeadramon 20:04 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Si te lo contara, no sería una sorpresa ;). Así que tendréis que esperar un poco a verla... Tan solo una pista... ¡espero que os haga gracia XD! Creo que puede ser divertida si no os lo tamáis nada en serio XD. HolySeadramon 20:13 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Antes de abrir la votación en el blog. Le diré a Joacoz que espere un momento, que tengo que añadir una cosa. Entonces lo pondré, buajaja XD. Tengo que prepararla muy bien, y me faltan aún un par de cosillas por decidir... HolySeadramon 20:23 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ¿cómo está quedando el blog? Yo creo que no está mal, y que podría servir para más concursos pasado un tiempo de acabar el primero. Pero claro, es mi opinión y lo estoy haciendo yo (con ayuda de Joacoz, claro), así que mi opinión no cuenta. ¿Qué te parece a ti? HolySeadramon 20:31 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya tienes ganas, ¿eh? Tranquilo, de aquí a un par de días está terminado. Y creo que voy a pillar imágenes de LadyDevimon y D'arcmon, por si acaso Joacoz acepta ponerlas. Así tendré trabajo adelantado y tardaré menos. Y mañana por la mañana voy a ponerme a preparar los detalles de la sorpresa. Eso, un par de días faltarán, y os dejaremos un mensaje para avisaros a todos. HolySeadramon 20:36 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo siento si tardo mucho en responderte. Es que estoy ayudando a mi hermana con un experimento de química, y está tardando un poco... Está disolviendo sal en agua y calentándola para dejarla después precipitar en forma de cristales más grandes, y me ha tocado moler la sal, porque la que le han dado mis padres es muy gorda XD. HolySeadramon 20:48 27 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola , te queria preguntar una cosa vos sabes cuando se extrena el capitulo 12 de digimon xros wars en tv asahi '?respondeme rapido(si podes) mi hermano quiere estar en la compu.zoe 21:47 27 sep 2010 (UTC) significa que se extrena el 12 de octubre , eso es lo que odio por que es nuevo lo ponen cuando quieren , lo unico que faltaria que pongan un episodio al mes. zoe 09:18 28 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias por la pag. en un rato me ire a la escuela , despues que venga vere al pag.zoe 15:30 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,no tengo tiempom para lamwiki ultimamente asi que ahora cuando puedo estar lo voy a acer,pero no me carges de trabajo!! XDDemon Tardrraise 20:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ya está! ¡Lo que todos esperaban! ¡Se ha abierto la votación en el blog de las chicas digimon! ¡Pasen y regálense los ojos con la magnífica concurrencia, y voten por lo que más les entre por los ojos! ¡Pasen y vean! XD ¿Te he vendido bien el espectáculo? ¡Pues ya está listo! ¡Ya puedes votar! HolySeadramon 22:15 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ola ola soy crisangemon quiero q seas mi wikiamigo porfavor gracias T.K. 02:21 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Ya? Estupendo. Por fin podré poner en práctica mis estrategias, jejeje... ¡Preparáos, enemigos de la luz! Y los demás, ¡también! HolySeadramon 14:37 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿De computación? ¿Te refieres a los ordenadores? Bueno, algo sé. ¿Por qué? HolySeadramon 15:07 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Imágenes? (se frota las manos) dime dónde está y veré que puedo hacer por ti ;). HolySeadramon 15:38 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok. Veré qué consigo hacer ;). Y, ¿recuerdas dónde la encontraste? Ese dato podría serme de utilidad a la hora de intentar ampliarla. HolySeadramon 21:28 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pues por ahora la imagen se me resiste, y no consigo ampliarla decentemente, porque los digimon que salen en ella se ven muy pequeños, y los de la cuadrícula del fondo son apenas un puñado de píxeles. Voy a intentar otros métodos, incluyendo buscar en la página y demás, en busca de algo que me auyde. Hoy ya es tarde, y mañana empiezo el curso y además tengo conservatorio, así que veo difícil que pueda hacer mucho mañana. A ver si el viernes consigo algo. ¡Haré lo que pueda! HolySeadramon 21:45 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Votarias en mi Blog Torneo del Mundo Digital, que casualidad yo tambien soy de Venezuela ya somos 2 Goku 783firma.gif 22:04 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola LordLucemon quisiera que fueras mi wikiamigos si quieres MegaJuan 22:15 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, gracias MegaJuan 12: 43 30 sep 2010 hola , contas algo '?zoe 17:58 30 sep 2010 (UTC) yo estoy aca hablando contigo ,auque mis viejos no paran de discutir, en 5 minutos me tengo que ir mi hermano quiere estar en la compu. zoe 18:32 30 sep 2010 (UTC) el tiene una nobook , pero no la usa porque no tiene internet.zoe 18:37 30 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno ya me tengo que ir , mi hermano estuvo canculando los 5 minutos y ahora le toca estar a el.zoe 18:41 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu sabes editar la portada sin dañarla y me darias la plantilla de Usuario Goku 783firma.gif 20:31 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Hoy,cuando termino de actualizar a los usuarios voy amponer la primera pelea Buajajajajjajaa Xd y no sabes mi digimon secreto jajajaja XD XD XD XD Demon Tardrraise 22:57 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Nono,sino q tenia q hacer mucha tarea,y por eso es que me aucente..Demon Tardrraise 23:03 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira,no estpy seguro,ademas mucho en eso no confio,xq quiza se que no lo vas a hacer,pero ya le pedi a mi hermano mas grande que actualizara mientras no este,le explique y se me ac mas facil,xq le puedo explicar graficamente Demon Tardrraise 23:08 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Como quieras verlo,si no me crees es tu manera de pensar,segun yo se me hace mas facil.Demon Tardrraise 23:12 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Cual es el burócrata en esta wiki? ♪♫♪Let´s go music!♪♫♪'' [[Usuario Discusión:Naruto 99|'Hokage Naruto']] 23:45 30 sep 2010 (UTC)'' Ejeeemmmm,dije cuando terminaba de actualizar,asiq porfa se mas prestaatencionativo XDDemon Tardrraise 00:34 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya comenzo el campeonato,y podes votar,pero cuando vos pelees no podes votar ni por el tuyo ni por el del rival.Demon Tardrraise 03:01 1 oct 2010 (UTC) No, eso fue algo que hablé con Joacoz, y creí que me había dicho que sí... Lo siento, me equivoqué... Y no, tu Lucemon va a ganar seguro... Un voto más, un voto menos, no va a cambiar la cosa ;). Aunque sí que me da un poco de miedo XD. No, en serio, no voy contra ti, ¿ok? Es que si voto que gane un demonio contra un ángel, no estoy siguiendo mis principios... XD Bueno, que de todas formas vas a ganar el combate... ¡No creas que te librarás de luchar contra mí ;)! XD Pero no te lo tomes mal, por favor, que no va con esa intención. Me disculpo si pareció eso. HolySeadramon 16:57 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka! lo pondre cuando pelles,pero otra pregunta,queres que lo ponga en todas las peleas que tengas con lucemon?Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:23 1 oct 2010 (UTC) nooo..para nada,ni siquiera pensaba en q gane,y vist que soy el locutos de mi blog?? XD Te gusta mi nueva firma? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:31 1 oct 2010 (UTC) no esta mal se ve bien mira entra en la portada y ve a lo q dice sabias q ve al final y mira las dos cosas q coloque LordLucemon 21:33 1 oct 2010 (UTC) no se ve tan mal...pero no le veo la necesidad,= quedo bien! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:40 1 oct 2010 (UTC) la idea es mostrar el ataque con una imagen Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:20 1 oct 2010 (UTC) 1,no le veo sentido,2 no creo que se pongan a leer en que consiste,y 3 creo que encontre una imagen XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:24 1 oct 2010 (UTC) las q se mueven? de un juego de digimon Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:28 1 oct 2010 (UTC) oka,pero esta no la encontre en imagen en movimiento,si no como carta.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:39 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo, no hay problema alguno ;). Tú dices que a veces exageras, algo que me ocurre a mí también bastante a menudo. Es normal ;). Además, una cosa que no me gusta del lenguaje escrito es el poco sentimiento que transmite, lo que hace fácil la malinterpretación... Por eso uso los ;) =) XD ^^ :p :'( y demás... XD. Y con la imagen no he tenido suerte aún. Tengo todavía varias "armas" más que utilizar contra ella, pero mi ordenador está dando problemas serios de arranque y, aparte de que eso me ha impedido utilizarlo parte de ayer y hoy, me preocupa bastante... HolySeadramon 16:53 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajaja XD. Ya voy. Es que tengo muchos mensajes, y todavía no he mirado ningún blog XD. No sé ni siquiera si gané yo o no... XD. Bueno, hago una pausa en las respustas de los mensajes y voy a verlo, que veo que tienes ganas. ¡Ahora me paso por allí! ;) HolySeadramon 17:03 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola, amigo! Veo que has perdido el combate de Lucemon... Lo siento por ti. Pero UltimateChaosmon impone mucho... ¡Ese gana seguro el siguiente combate ;)! Ahora me toca a mí con MetalSeadramon contra WereGarurumon... ¡a ver si tengo suerte! HolySeadramon 21:55 2 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias, ahora me faltaria hacer la descricion de taiki ,kiriha y zenjiruo , si queres podes hacer una de ellas.zoe 00:16 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ok.zoe 00:22 4 oct 2010 (UTC) pense que sabias que no podias editar mi blog , escribirme la descricion en mi discucion y luego yo la pego ,asi hicismo yo y holyseadramonzoe 00:37 4 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias , por la informacion ,ahora lo voy a poner en el blog.zoe 10:20 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola... Hola, amigo. Hace alguna temporada que no hablamos mucho, pero quiero comentarte algo importante... Has visto que han cerrado el torneo de usuarios, una verdadera pena, y que Joacoz está un poco depre... Lo cual es mucho peor. Y no es el único. Hay otra gente, y yo también estoy triste... Pero voy a luchar para solucionar esto. Voy a contactar con Central Wiki para explicarles la situación y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. ¿Sabes? tal vez podrían bloquearme y demás :'(, pero es algo que os debo a todos, y que haré por mis amigos. Pero la pregunta es, si la cosa se pone fea y no consigo convencerlos del todo, creo que pediré a los usuarios que dejen su firma en mi página de usuario para demostrar la veracidad de mis palabras. La pregunta es, si estarías dispuesto a ayudarme en caso de que os lo pidiese. Piensa que pude ser también arriesgado para vosotros si dejáis la firma... Bueno, piénsalo y respóndeme, ¿vale? HolySeadramon 19:58 5 oct 2010 (UTC)